User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Thoughts on Season 5 so far!
This is a TL;DR type of review, btw. I won't be breaking down every little line. Plenty of people do that. This is my very basic thoughts. Hi all! I haven't made much recently, as I've been on vacation. I thought I'd release my thoughts on Season 5 so far. :) Tolkien VS Martin: I was very into this the whole way through. I was extremely excited when it was speculated to happen. I'm a GIGANTIC fantasy nerd. I also write fantasy. I adore Martin and Tolkien's works, so it's pretty obvious why I'd be so happy to see two of my herores come in. The lyrics, in my opinion, were the only thing that might have been a bit weak. It was heavy on the LOTR/Tolkien side, lacking on the GOT/Martin side. They had so many obvious references that could've been made, yet they left out a lot of things that could've been easy, funny things that could be mentioned. Nonetheless, I believe this was a very good battle. The cameos were great and really added to everything. I also very much enjoyed how the backgrounds were. I thought they captured the worlds great. The beat fit very well. It gave an epic feel to the whole project and I enjoyed the beat very well. I think the flow went great with it, but that's a given. Costumes were wonderful. Tolkien's costume's still one of my favorite costumes to date. They did good on doing Martin's costume as well. It doesn't look too obvious. Overall, one of my favorite S5 battles thus far. Ramsay VS Child: For some reason, I never got as hyped as I was for the others like most on the Wiki did. I'm in the minority here, but this was a pretty average battle for me. I enjoyed it. A lot of the lyrics were insanely creative, yet I just didn't get into it as much as some others. The beat, though, was absolutely great. It captured Ramsay's anger and Julia's happiness/easygoing attitude very well. The visuals were the best part. The food and the blue team and all really helped the backgrounds pop out and seem realistic and something that was true to the characters. Ramsay's accent was pretty good. I LOVED the Julia Child impression. From the look to the voice to how she moved, Mamrie pulled it off perfectly. It was a good battle. Douglass VS Jefferson: I liked this battle quite a bit. I thought the play on slavery wasn't a one-sided argument, but more a history lesson where the two characters really had a rap battle "debate" of what their lives involved. It was used perfectly. Jefferson defended himself. Douglass attacked him for what he did. Jefferson's first verse is one of my favorite this season. I have no issue with the lyrics. J.B. did wonderful as Douglass. Pete did a great Jefferson. Visuals were funny and well made. The backgrounds were so damn good. One of the best two backgrounds ever, imo. The lyrics went into some deep subjects. And me loving history, I liked that. This, as well, was a good battle. Bond VS Powers: Mmmm. This battle was just fantastic. The beat, the costumes, the lyrics, the portrayals, the 3rd party, the 1v1v1, the everything. This was one of my favorite battles of S5 so far. The lyrics were so clever, with references only true fans of either of the people would get, as well as easy to get references. This balance is how ERB touches so many. The backgrounds references were so great. I loved how Bond went through different Bond themed backgrounds. I loved Ben's Craig Bond, and Connery was wonderfully portrayed as well. Also, the lyrics, as I said before, are just so damn clever that I don't smile, I just sit glued to the screen. They did great on the costume work in this one. The 1v1v1 thing, and the Bond's fighting, was a great added bonus that made it unique. Great battle. Banner VS Banner: I thought this was wasted potential. I don't even want to go much into it. It was just a bad battle, after the Banner's went. I thought the first two verses were good, but it was just a bad battle. I don't like it. I love ERB, but this just wasn't a good battle. Costumes were good, though, except for Caitlyn's. The first two verses were great, but it went downhill. I thought that Pete and Lloyd did a great job as the Banners. Also, the beat was so good. The Hulk costume was good. It made me sad to see all the money and all of the effort go to something most of the people didn't really like. I don't hate it, I just dislike it. Also L M N O PENIS!! Ivan VS Alexander: This was a history-packed battle. I was a great fan of this. The lyrics were a step up from most of this season. They were cleverly made. Great wording. This had some amazing emotion in it. Pete really sounded like Ivan would. The costume work was wonderful, as usual. Ivan's costume was greatttttt. Everyone's costume was great, to be honest. Catherine and Ivan's especially. The rapping was good. As said for Ivan, portrayals were great, along with the flow. All the actors really did a wonderful job bringing their characters to life. Frederick being in it was great, as he wouldn't have a chance otherwise. His beat was one of my favorite beats thus far. The dying-how-they-died-in-real-life-theme was great, as well. I love things that make it unique. Great battle. :) Trump VS Clinton: It's not bias. I think that Trump was equally good line-wise. Kimmy returning was a good touch, as I thought she played a wonderful Clinton. Lloyd's Trump was so great. He reminded me of Alec. Lincoln coming back was kind of meh though. He was the only reason it was a BIT bias. Other than that one line, you all know it, it wasn't too bad. It was made just how they'd say. The only issue I had was Clinton cursing so much. It didn't seem....like her. I don't know. Maybe if she did it more in real life to the public it'd make more since. Costumes were good. Impressions were good on both sides. Kimmy didn't really looook like her, but it worked. Was a good battle. Ash VS Darwin: Favorite battle thus far in the season. Darwin was wonderfully portrayed, which was how I really saw him. Pete did great as him. Brian as Ash was convincing and great. I was worried they wouldn't do references right, since Pokemon wasn't a big thing for them, but they really really came through. I was worried they'd pull a Martin VS Tolkien and have too many references on Darwin's side but not enough Pokemon ones. Or just Pokemon name puns. They REALLY came through. Darwin and Ash's costumes were so fucking great it hurts. I loved Darwin's and I loved Ash's. Ash's visuals were wonderful. the Pokemon were a great thing. Really made it seem like a real route. I was fine with Pikachu. The Team Rocket cameo was great, too. Darwin's visuals were great. ESPECIALLY THAT DAB LMAO. The beat was amazing. All the little additions of extra references made it a great battle. My favorite so far. Thanks for reading! Hope to have a real battle out soon enough! Category:Blog posts